


No One Like You

by weirdgirl5685



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Love, Will he or won't he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdgirl5685/pseuds/weirdgirl5685
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 11x04 Baby you felt the boys were on the right track with getting back their brotherly bond. But, being that you were now with Dean you felt they would never really bond with you always around. Cut to you sending the boys out to the bar to reconnect a little more. </p>
<p>Cas shows up with some news on Amara and sends you to go get them. You insecurities come out when you see Dean being hit on by someone like who he used to hook up with before being engaged to you. </p>
<p>What happens when he's given a chance to cheat on you without you even knowing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've tried writing. I'm not used to writing fan fic and wanted to try this out. I've written other things before this but they've sucked so bad I could never show them. This is my first "finished" project so please be nice.

You and Dean had been together for about a year now. You moved into the bunker after your husband was murdered by the same angel that killed Kevin, Gadreel. You've been in love with Dean since you met him in Jericho, shortly after he got Sam from Stanford to find their father. After that one case you started traveling with them, falling in love with the eldest Winchester along the way.   
Thing was, you didn't think he could ever feel the same for you. But what you didn't know, was that his feelings were just as strong for you, and he was just as insecure as you feeling that you could never love a broken man like him.   
After (Y/H)'s death and you moved into the bunker it took some time for you and Dean to admit your feelings. Like right before he dies at Metatron's hands. His final words, after telling Sam "I'm proud of us." were to tell you he was in love with you. He died before you could tell him you felt the same. 

Cut to a few months and a lot of tears later, you and Dean were finally together. And you were together all the time. It was either you and Dean or you, Dean, and Sam. They haven't had a chance to really just hang out together.   
Sam was never mad about that. He didn't feel like you were coming between him and Dean, in fact he was pushing for the two of you to get together from the beginning. (Without actually telling the two of you how the other felt) Sam looked at you as the sister he never had, his best friend even.   
The two of you shared the same love of reading, learning everything you could about whatever lore there was. You enjoyed what Dean had dubbed "rabbit food" although you could put away a greasy meal right along side Dean. You loved Dean's music but also loved newer things. Your ipod had any kind of music on it.   
After everything that had happened with the Mark you knew the boys needed their bonding time. After all, it's hard to bond as brother's when you were always around.  
One day you pulled Dean aside to talk to him about your plan.  
"Hey, babe, can I talk to you a sec?" You asked him poking your head into the library where he and Sam were pouring over books and webpages on anything relating to the Darkness/Amara.  
Closing his laptop Dean jumped at a chance to not research. "What's up Y/N?"  
You lead him to your joined room and closed the door. Dean's eyes took on a mischievous glint thinking you wanted him for some afternoon delight.  
Smirking at him you shook your head. "That's not what I wanted to see you about."  
He pouted jokingly a little.   
"You and Sam haven't really spent a lot of time together, have you?" You began.  
"We're always together. Hunts, bunker, bars-" He goes to continue but you cut him off  
"I mean alone, without me. You two haven't had any brotherly time together since the whole Gadreel thing."  
He looked down at his feet at the mention of Gadreel. While you never blamed him for what happened with your husband, Dean still did. No matter how many times you told him you were just as much to blame, Dean felt he had to carry the blame for everything.   
"So, what are you getting at, Y/N?" he mumbled slightly.  
"All I'm saying is that you need some time alone with Sam. To sorta reconnect. You had some time to do that after getting him from Stanford because I wasn't always around. I just think you need a night out together. I can see a rift between you still, you can't tell me you don't feel it." He looked up at that.  
"I'm not sure what one night is gonna do to fix that."  
"It may not fix everything, but it's a start. A start you both need. Head out to the bar tonight, I'll stay here and watch a movie, maybe do some of the crafts that you like to pick on me for." You smile.  
"And you'd be okay with that, staying behind?"  
"It was my idea, wasn't it?"   
"Fine, I'll see what Sam says. But you know how he is when researching, I may need to jaws of life to get him out of his research mode." He walks away with a laugh.  
You smile watching him go. Feeling like this could be a new start for the both of them.   
You know that after the case with the "ghoul-pire" that things seemed a little lighter between the two. You were hoping to use that to be the foundation of fixing the last few years. It'll be a long road but you think it's worth it.

About an hour later, Dean had convinced Sam to put away the research for the night and just go out to the bar, just the two of them. Sam looked over at you as if silently asking if you were okay with that. You nodded your head and sent the two of them away.

Every time Dean, you and Sam would head out to the bar you'd see all the women checking him out. It bothered you a little but you trusted Dean. Even though they were checking him out, he never took his eyes away from you. They would get the hint and move on to someone else. But now, you weren't going to be there and a part of you worried. You did trust Dean, but you knew how he was before you. You saw the ones he would hook up with, you always thought they were prettier than you. Their hair was nicer, their skin was clearer, and they were the perfect size. You weren't fat, or even overweight, but parts of your body was a little bigger than other people's. And it's those parts of you that you felt insecure about.   
You shook your head to rid yourself of those thoughts. He was with Sam, he loved you, he was going to marry you.   
You started a movie on your laptop in your's and Dean's room. Just as you were halfway through you heard the fluttering of wings outside your bedroom door. Then you heard a few soft knocks.   
"Come in Cas." You called out, pausing your movie.   
The door opened and Cas walked in slowly. He had "walked" in on you and Dean a couple of times. Dean yelled at him and told him to not just show up in our room. To knock on the door like a normal person.   
Cas looked around "Where's Dean?"  
"He's out at the bar with Sam."  
"Are you fighting with Dean? Why are you not with him?" He asked cocking his head to the side.  
You chuckled "No Cas, Dean and I aren't fighting. He's out spending some brother time with Sam, without me. I stayed home and am watching a movie." You gestured to your laptop.  
"Ah, I see. When will he be back? I may have a small lead on Amara, and Dean asked for me to come to him with anything I find."  
"I'm not sure. They left a little less than two hours ago, they may be gone a while. Would you like me to call them?" You asked reaching for your cell phone.  
"Perhaps it would be best for me to send you to the bar, and have them come right home."  
You shrug. Cas puts two fingers on your forehead and the world shifts around you. You were in you bedroom one moment and the next you were in the back of the bar. You could see Dean at the bar getting two beers for him and Sam.  
You were about to walk over to him when a busty blonde woman strolls up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. You were far enough away to not be seen but close enough to hear what was being said, even over the music.  
"Hey, I'm Christy. What's your name handsome." She gives him a toothy smile and brushes her hand over his arm. Your heart sank seeing the scene play out. Part of you was telling yourself that Dean would never do anything to hurt you, but a smaller but still strong part of you was worried.  
He turned to look at her, gave her a small smile that felt like a pain to your chest.  
"Look, you seem like a nice girl, but I'm gonna save you the trouble, I'm engaged." His words making your heart a little lighter.  
"Oh sweetheart, I wasn't looking for long term. I got an itch that I bet you'd be great at scratching. We could duck out to the back alley, or your car if it's close enough. Your fiance would never even have to know" She all but purred. You wanted to stroll up to the bitch and knock her pretty white teeth out. Who does she think she is, hitting on someone else's man?  
You were about to make yourself known when Dean spoke again.  
"You're right, she may never know," Your heart sank seeing the bimbo smile "but I would." Her smile fell while you couldn't really believe what you heard.  
"She could go on never knowing but all the time I would. I couldn't do that to her. I love her to much and I don't want anyone else but her. Now why don't you go find someone else to take care of that itch for you. It ain't me." And with that he took his two beers and make his way over to where Sam was sitting.   
You watched as the blonde huffed and walked away. You felt tears rolling down your face. You stood there for a few minutes, wiping the tears away. You didn't think it was possible, but you loved Dean a little more. 

Once you were sure you didn't have any tear stains on your face you walked over to where the boys were sitting. Dean smiled when he saw you walking up.  
"Hey guys, sorry to bother your boys night out but Cas wanted me to bring you home. He thinks he may have a small lead on Amara but wants to run it by us first." You said trying not to jump on Dean and kissing him hard.  
"Then lets get out of here. It was getting annoying here anyways" Dean said that last part under his breath while taking a quick glance at the blonde that hit on him. You saw where he was looking and heard what he said. You had to suppress a smile at his words.  
The three of you piled into Baby and headed back to the Bunker. When you got there and Cas handed his information over to Sam for him to look over. It was thin but it was better than what you had before. Sam stayed up with Cas going over the lead and you and Dean headed to bed. Once the door was closed your grabbed Dean and pulled him into a hard yet loving kiss.  
When you pulled away for a breath he just looked at you confused.  
"Not that I'm complaining, cause damn. But where'd that come from?" Dean smirked.  
"I was there for a little while before I went over to you. I saw you at the bar getting some beers." Dean looked down, thinking he knew where you were going with this.  
"There was a blonde, and she had an 'itch' she needed scratched." You used the quotey fingers for itch.   
"Babe, nothing happened-" Dean started but you cut him off with another kiss.  
"I know," you whispered "I heard everything that was said. What she said, and" you looked him in the eyes "what you said. I heard everything you told her." Dean wrapped his arms around you and held you close.  
"I meant it all. I could never do that to you. Before you I would have. Hell I have, more than once." You winced "but you're too important to me for me to mess this up. Y/N I'm not good with feelings, or relationships. But I want to do better with you. You're not like anyone I've ever met. There is no one like you, and there never will be. No other girl can compare when I have you, so I have no reason to look elsewhere." You smile at his words, kissing his lips again.  
"I know, Dean." He rests his forehead against yours.  
"Let's go to bed."  
You and Dean change into your night cloths. You in your tank top and pajama bottoms, Dean in his black t-shirt and sweats. He wraps you in his arms and you lay your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, letting it lull you to sleep. He kisses the top of your head. You hear him whisper before you drift off.  
"I love you Y/N"

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more, or have ideas that may spark my creativity let me know. If you never wanna read anything from me again let me know (but please word it nicely, I am very sensitive.)


End file.
